


Knocked Out

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Bernard is concerned, Grigor deserves to get punched in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Out

Grigor deserves to get ~~punched in the face~~ brought down to earth.  That smug look Grigor gets after provoking needs to be wiped away.  
  
There’s nothing great about Grigor. Supposed to be the Next Federer but can’t beat anyone without getting inside the head - at an exhibition, no less.  _He_ beat Fish in a real match and didn't have to resort to such childish method.  ~~_He_ is a much better person than to throw that in Grigor's face.~~  
  
Nobody is actually interested in what Grigor does so much as being compared to everyone else.  Grigor is no version of Federer and _he_ suspects Roger would actually find it to be a slight to be compared to someone with such weaknesses.  _He_ earned the right to be on the same court as Roger - in Davis Cup, no less - and even got his respect.  Grigor will never have Roger's respect... or Novak's or even Andy's ~~, either one, though better when it's Murray since that means _he_ can at least handle playing the player he's compared with.~~  
  
That doesn’t make it any easier to justify why hearing that voice whisper makes ~~him~~ others follow . Why having those eyes focused makes one forget that _he’s_ in fact the higher rank, _he’s_ the one others think can actually win right now... _he_ shouldn’t be the one ~~down on his knees~~ looking up at him.  
  
 _He_ wants to knock Grigor ~~off his feet with an excellent blow job~~ out. The question is how.


End file.
